Resistance: Fall of Man Weapons
Resistance features various different weapons, partly based on real life weaponry. List of weapons .303 Storm Rifle Primary Fire: .303mm Fully Automatic Secondary Fire: .40mm Grenade Launcher A new weapon featured in Resistance Retribution. The weapon is rather effective and is fed from a fifty round magazine, as well as being armed with a 40mm underbarrel grenade launcher. It is extremely similar to the M5A2 Folsom Carbine, both having a 1000 round clip and 3 grenades for the Underbarrel Grenade Launcher. The weapon has a higher firing velocity, but more firing spread, than the Razors. Advanced Auger-FS Primary Fire: Penetrating Radiative Rounds Secondary Fire: Force Barrier The Advanced Auger-FS is a superior version Auger Mark II. Its bolts cause more damage and the shield lasts longer. The shield is also more circular and will encircle the user, protecting the back which in other versions was exposed. The shield is also similar to the Backlash Grenade, since all incoming attacks are deflected back into the enemy that fired the shots. Over time the Auger gets energy to generate another shield, so finding ammo for the shield is no longer an issue. It is exclusive to Mallery because it is custom made. Grayson acquires it after he kills Mallery whom was infected. Air Fuel Grenade While the origin of this grenade unclear, it is the most powerful grenade in the game. The Air Fuel Grenade will stick to most surfaces, including enemies, and release a flammable gas. It will then ignite the gas and instantly kill whatever is caught in it, or set it on fire. Arc Charger Primary Fire: Normal Fire Secondary Fire: Ion Burst The Arc Charger fires a blast of energy in the form of an electric arc which briefly clings to organic tissue. Additional blasts increase the intensity of the energy. This bolt of electricity has the ability to arc to other enemies, but the gun needs to be charged first. The more the Arc Charger fires, the more it charges, and the more enemies the bolt will arc to. This is how the Arc Charger gets it's name. The energy's power increases with each successive arc,as does its ability to strike new targets. With the proper timing many targets may be attacked at once. The Arc Charger is particularly devastating against multiple enemies where it can develop maximum intensity. Auger Mark II Primary Fire: Penetrating Radiative Rounds Secondary Fire: Force Barrier Not much different from Auger Mark I, except for the ability to see enemies on the other sides of walls. Its shield is considerably larger and rounder, making it much more defensive. Auger Rifle Primary Fire: Penetrating Radiative Rounds Secondary Fire: Force Barrier The Auger Heavy Penetrating Rifle fires salvos of transient radiation that will tunnel through solid matter. The salvos increase in power with each object they pass through. Hard surfaces are unaffected, but organic tissue will sustain severe burns. While the Auger has a relatively small ammunition capacity, the fact that it ignores cover means every shot is potentially lethal. It can also deploy a force barrier. This alters the Auger's energy salvo to create a barrier that is impervious to all weapon fire except that from the Auger. Enemies will suffer injuries if they move through the barrier. Auger WS Primary Fire: Penetrating Radiative Rounds Secondary Fire: Force Barrier The Auger WS is a Maquis version of the Chimeran Auger. It shares similar traits including the same ammunition. It is more or less the same rifle with just a few modifications, like making it lighter for humans to handle. It can also be fired underwater. This special type Auger found only in Resistance Retribution also deploys a better shield surrounding the whole of the player creating an energy shield dome instead of just a simple barrier in front of the player. It is obtained after your encounter with Roland Mallery. Backlash Grenade The Backlash Grenade will create a bubble that reflects fire from Chimeran weapons but allows fire from Human weapons to tunnel through. It will also injure any Chimera that pass through it. It is useless against the Angel's gas. Bullseye thumb | Primary Fire: High Velocity Plasma Burst Secondary Fire: Homing Tag The main battle rifle of Chimeran Hybrids, the player acquires this weapon early in the game. Tapping the primary fire button shoots single, orange-colored rounds. Holding primary fire shoots a stream of rounds. rapid fires rounds. The secondary fire shoots a homing tag that directs all subsequent orange rounds onto the tagged target until (a) the target is dead or, (b) the tag "times out" and disappears. Bullseye Mark II Primary Fire: High Velocity Plasma Burst Secondary Fire: Homing Tag The Bullseye Mark II is an improved version of the Bullseye. It has the same abilities and secondary fire. However, the Bullseye Mark II's shots are far more powerful than the original's and it also fires blue colored shots instead of red. The Mark II's shots leave large, open wounds that will not heal easily. Left untreated, victims can die of blood loss. It is for this reason the weapon earn its nickname "Blue Death". The Bullseye Mark II has only been observed in use by Advance Hybrids, and later armored Hybrids, engaged in base defense. Fareye FR-1 Primary Fire: .303 Mk 10 Semi-Automatic Secondary Fire: Neural Activity Accelerator The weapon of choice for the Maquis. The rifle chambers a .303 Mk 10 Round with a muzzle velocity of nearly 3400 ft/s. The alternate fire for this weapon accelerates neural activity for a more accurate shot. Fragmentation Grenade A standard issue anti-personnel munition used throughout the British Armed Forces. The grenade has an exposed fuse which releases an irritating smoke prior to detonation. HE .44 Magnum Primary Fire: .44 Semi-Automatic Secondary Fire: Remote Bullet Detonation This revolver first appears to be an ordinary handgun. However, using the secondary fire detonates the bullets, which is a very useful feature for setting traps. HVAP Wraith Primary Fire: Fully Automatic Secondary Fire: Fire: Force Barrier The HVAP (High Velocity, Armor Piercing) Wraith fires 1200 rounds per minute, and is the deadliest of all hand-held weaponry. It also boasts the first successful infusion of human and Chimeran tech, deploying a force barrier capable of stopping any type of munition. Hedgehog Grenade This anti-personnel munition is used by the Hybrids. It will release spikes after detonation. The spikes will fly off in all directions and kill or badly damage anything they hit unless it's using cover. IWAO-R Chaingun Primary Fire: Fully Automatic Secondary Fire: Force Barrier The IWAO-R Chaingun was originally built for Japanese combat planes by legendary weapon designer Iwao Ryusaki. The cannons were light enough that they were easily modified for infantry use. Its rapid rate of fire and large ammo capacity makes the IWAO-R a force to be reckoned with in the skies or on the battlefield for it can rip even a Titan in just seconds. It appears to be the direct predecessor to the HVAP Wraith, due to the built in shield, but carries less ammo. L11-2 Dragon Primary Fire: Flame Secondary Fire: Gas The L11-2 Dragon is acquired near the end of the game (if you have completed the campaign before) and is very effective in all difficulties. The primary fire expels flame. The secondary fire releases a burst of flammable gas into the air, creating a longer-lasting area of flame. L206 LAARK Primary Fire: Rocket Secondary Fire: Retargeting system The L206 LAARK is an Earlier Version of the L209 LAARK, and is now used by the Maquis as a replacement for the L209 LAARK, after its supplies were diminishing. L209 LAARK Primary Fire: Rocket Secondary Fire: Mid-air freeze The L209 LAARK was originally designed for use against Russian armored divisions. This is the most powerful weapon in the game. It fires lethal explosive rockets that can kill most enemies in one hit, but can only carry two rockets. The alternate fire in R:FOM is an air-brake which will stop the rocket in mid-air and release smaller rockets or redirect the main rocket, which continues a straight flight path upon release of the air brake. The L209 LAARK is successful against the Stalker and other heavy vehicles. If you air brake a rocket near a Stalker and deploy the mini rockets, it should take it down with just one rocket. L210 LAARK Primary Fire: Rocket Secondary Fire: Shredders The L210 LAARK is an updated version of the L209 LAARK and is seen in Resistance 2. The difference is it no longer has the air brake ability, so the rocket can no longer deploy submunitions the same is in R:FOM, but the alternate fire shoots out the submunitions and no longer uses the rocket, but a totally different ammunition. They are less powerful than in R:FOM, but in Competitive, it serves as "easy xp". L23 Fareye Primary Fire: .303 Mk 10 Semi-Automatic Secondary Fire: Focus Multiplayer Secondary Fire: Scope Change The weapon of choice for the British Royal Marine Commando Sniper teams. The rifle chambers a .303 Mk 10 Round with a muzzle velocity of nearly 3400 ft/s. The alternate fire for this weapon will slow down time for a more accurate shot. In multiplayer, secondary fire switches between the 2 scope types: 3-stage zoom and telescopic zoom. Longbow 1S-1K The longbow is a MDC rail weapon constructed from modified Chimeran technology. Its magnetic accelerator launches a small iron flechette at an extremely far velocity that is accurate to up to 1000 meters. The secondary fire charged and fires multiple flechetttes at once. The Longbow designation derives from the weapon's ability to destroy Drones and kill Hybrids with a single shot. This is one of the few weapons that can fire underwater. M5A2 Folsom Carbine thumb | Primary Fire: .303 carbine Fully Automatic Secondary Fire: 40 mm grenade launcher The standard issue rifle of the U.S. Army Rangers. The M5A2 Folsom Carbine is nicknamed "the paddle" for its wide wooden stock and ability to "spank" an enemy. The weapon shoots a .303 round, the same as the British rifle, No. 6 Mk 6. The alternate fire turns it into a grenade launcher that launches 40 mm grenades from the rifle's underslung M200 40mm Grenade Launcher. MP-47 Pulse Cannon Primary Fire: Energy Beam Secondary Fire: Concussion Blast The Pulse Cannon fires a focused, long-distance energy beam with unparalleled stopping power. The secondary mode fires a powerful, short-range concussive blast capable of shredding most biological enemies. In co-op and competitive as special weapon when the berserk bar is filled. Marksman Primary Fire: Three Ion rounds Secondary Fire: Zapper This sniper fires a three-round burst automatically while the trigger is held down. The secondary fire creates a ball of lightning that hovers around and zaps enemies. Mk.6 Carbine Primary Fire: .303mm carbine Fully Automatic Secondary Fire: 40 mm grenade launcher British Carbine very similar to the M5A2 Folsom Carbine, it shares the same size ammunition and under slung grenade launcher. Plasma Grenade Plasma "Sticky" Grenades are constructed from the same materials as plasma mines. The grenade sticks to most surfaces and detonates on a fixed timer. Clever soldiers have landed them on Chimera who would return to cover near fellow units, and the detonation resulted in higher casualties. Razor Primary Fire: High Velocity Plasma Burst Secondary Fire: Spinning Energy Disc A variation of the Bullseye, the Razor acts like a standard Bullseye, but it's secondary fire charges up a disc of energy which can ricochet off walls and hit multiple enemies. Reaper Carbine Primary Fire: Right hand reaper Secondary Fire: Left hand reaper Used by slipskulls, this weapon is acquired in the first level of the game (if you have completed the campaign before) just inside and slightly to the left of the doorway to the first building you enter. Primary fire discharges the weapon in the player's right hand, and secondary fire discharges the left-hand weapon. Right-hand and left-hand weapons have independent targeting reticules that lock onto enemies in your field of view, making Reapers effective against fast-moving targets (such as Slipskulls) or when you yourself are moving and firing at the same time. Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun Primary Fire: 1 Barrel Secondary Fire: 2 Barrels Employed by the British Army for base defense and urban warfare and is noted for its potent stopping power, especially in close quarters engagements. The alternate fire allows the Rossmore 236 to fire two shells at once. This shotgun is very adept in dispatching Howlers. Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun Primary Fire: 1 Barrel Secondary Fire: 2 Barrels An updated version of the Rossmore 236, it now features a box magazine and a pistol grip, and has reduced recoil. It is seen in Resistance 2. The only other change is the secondary fire does not fire both barrels simultaneously, but one right after another. That means if you miss, you could still possibly hit them with the other barrel. It is only found in the campaign when needed, and it is useful against Leapers and Chameleons. Schrotflinte .12 Gauge Primary Fire: 1 Barrel Secondary Fire: 2 Barrels Schrotflinte is a variation of the Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun, working in basically the same way Spider Grenade The Spider grenade is a new weapon featured in Resistance 2. When the grenade has landed, it spreads a napalm-like substance which burns everything in it's path. The liquid also goes up walls and ceilings, hence the name. The Spider Grenade was created after examining the internal organs of the Chimeran Marauder. Splitter Primary Fire: Explosive pack Secondary Fire: Split Bullet The Splitter is acquired very late in the game(if you have completed campaign before) and is very effective in all difficulties. It's secondary fire will continuously split until it is fully split. This is only able to be used by the players. This weapon is not available in multiplayer. V7 Splicer Primary Fire: Saw blade Secondary Fire: Heated saw blade This human-built weapon fires electro-magnetic saw blades that knife through Chimera. The secondary fire, held down, spins the saw to the point of being super-heated. Releasing the secondary fire button sends the saw flying forward, dealing a heavy blow to any Chimera unlucky enough to be in its path. XR-003 Sapper Primary Fire: Sticky Mine Secondary Fire: Remote Detonation The XR-003 Sapper Explosive Delivery System is believed by British Intelligence to be a product of secret U.S. weapons programs. It can produce a series of explosive charges. Each charge is encased in a living cell similar to the Widowmaker's globules. The cells stick to most surfaces including each other. Aiming at a cell and activating the alternate fire will detonate the selected cell. Other cells within the blast radius will also explode. In this way elaborate chain reactions are possible. One can also detonate all errant cells, allowing the Sapper to replenish its ammo. Cells also have proximity sensors, which makes them useful in setting traps. XR-005 Hailstorm Primary Fire: Ricochet Bullets Secondary Fire: Discharge Turret Believed to be of U.S. origin, the XR-005 Hailstorm fires subsonic bolts that are designed to ricochet off hard surfaces. The bolts will continue to travel until they find a soft target or are exhausted. The alternate fire will discharge the entire clip and fire the bolts like a turret, which works well on large enemies. This weapon does not appear in multiplayer. XR-13 Bellock Primary Fire: 40mm grenade Secondary Fire: Napalm A Multiple Grenade Launcher (MGL). Secondary Fire shoots firebomb instead of frag. XR-42 Phoenix Primary Fire: Life Draining energy beam Secondary Fire: Healing blast Only in co-op for Medic class. Drains Chimeran life force and fires healing blasts for healing injured squadmates. XR-87 Proximity Mine The Proximity Mine is a land mine featured in Resistance 2's co-op campaign. Category:Weapons